The present invention relates to an improved tool box. More specifically, it relates to a tool box that can be used by subcontractors installing items in a building under construction prior to flooring being laid down.
Plumbers, for example, install water lines, drain lines, etc. prior to flooring and walls being installed in a structure. It is difficult to set down a tool box in situations where only floor joists or beams are present.
In copending application Ser. No. 10/757,617 filed Jan. 13, 2004, the present inventor describes a tool box that can be firmly positioned onto joists and beams. That tool box has front and rear end walls attached to right and left side walls, and a handle. A tiered passageway extends between the central portions of the front and rear end walls. The tiered passageway includes an upper passageway tier having a first width, a middle passageway tier having a second width, and a lower passageway tier having a third width. Right and left floor portions extend between the bottom edges of the box side walls and the bottom edges of the lower passageway tier. The third width is greater than the second width, and the second width is greater than the first width. The various widths are adapted to snugly fit over the upper portions of joists and beams of varying width.